D-Team
The members of the D-Team (Dキッズ D Kids) are the main protagonists in Dinosaur King and Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown. The main three in the team are Max Taylor, Rex Owen and Zoe Drake. Their three primary dinosaurs are Chomp the Triceratops, Ace the Carnotaurus, and Paris the Parasaurolophus. About Along with the main three members who go on expeditions to collect the Element Stones and to reclaim the dinosaur cards, two supporting members of the team are Dr. Reese Drake and Dr. Spike Taylor, both of whom run the D-Lab, the D-Team's base of operations in the first series. The during their adventures, the D-Team grows quite a bit in members as more people joined the group, including a young caddy, a Scottish delinquent, and two young princesses. During their expeditions they save other dinosaurs, and in episodes 10 and 13, Rex uses Ceratosaurus. Their enemies are the [[:Category:Alpha Gang|Alpha Gang (Team ACT)]], who aim to use the dinosaurs to build a dinosaur kingdom. In the finale, they team up with the Alpha Gang to stop its rogue member Seth, using Maiasaura, Ceratosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Fukuisaurus, Allosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Saurophaganax, Ampelosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Deinonychus, and Megalosaurus in the battle against the Black T-Rex. During the Mesozoic Meltdown, the D-Team allies once again with the Alpha Gang to defeat the Spectral Space Pirates after the aliens kidnap their parents. Once again, they go on expeditions not only to reclaim the Pirates' dinosaur cards, but also to acquire the Cosmos Stones. Due to the Stones in their possession, they are also able to summon any Lightning, Wind, and Grass Dinosaurs. Primary Members *Max Taylor *Rex Owen *Zoe Drake Associated Members *John *Dewey *Meena *Patrick *Alpha Gang Supporting Members *Spike Taylor *Reese Drake *Dr. Owen Saved Dinosaurs Meaning of the Name The D-Team or anything related to the group in part has a meaning to it's name. The intial "D" obviously stands in short abbreviation for Dinosaur as this is what affiliation as the team goes by. However in the English dub it also means "Danger" as Max proclaims this in the first episode. Both names fit in setting as D-Team is mainly devoted to learning about dinosaurs; They also will commonly get into situation where it is highly risky at times or even in result sacrificing. Appearances in Other Media They appear regularly in Kyoryu-King.com's 4komas. Notable omake segements are: #The D-Team works at McDonalds. This was made during the time McDonalds was selling Dinosaur King toys in Japan. In the Dinosaur King manga and arcade, the team only included both Max and Rex, with no presence of Zoe whatsoever; she was introduced in the anime to add a female protagonist, and the manga was made prior to the anime release. Zoe became a playable character in the arcade, along with many other characters, and is a supporting character in the DS Game. Gallery File:Episode capture 27 1.jpg|The D-Team in episode 27 File:Episode capture 49 1.jpg|The D-Team's dinosaurs in chibi form D-Team cards.gif|D-Team Arcade Cards D-Team3.png|The D-Team after being confronted by Foolscap DK MM1.png|The D-Team with Zahrah in Ancient Persia D-Team Symbol.jpg|D-Team badge bearing symbol The D-Team DKAA.png|The D-Team TCG Card (DKAA) 066-100-la-d-team.jpg|The D-Team TCG Card (SAS) D-Team Pterosaur Legends.jpg|The D-Team with Dr. Taylor on the official Dinosaur King site EGhzb3V4MTI= o dinosaur-king-downtown-runaround.jpg|The D-Team in Downtown Runaround 20080516 01.jpg 51H899WK1iL SS500 .jpg 23619l.jpg dteam.PNG|The D-Team with their armored dinosaurs img7ad44084zik9zj.jpeg|D-Team members D-kids time 3.PNG|D-Team in arcade game story_img_01.jpg dd.PNG|D-kids members card Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female